The Last Straw
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's had enough of being called a toy, and blows up at Kisshu in their latest battle. VERY fluffy. R&R please!


**The Last Straw**

The Cyniclons had been spotted downtown again. Ichigo sighed as she ran with her teammates; she knew she couldn't keep going much longer.

Ichigo had loved Kisshu from day one; she realized after her first date with Aoyama that while he was nice, he was also boring. REALLY boring. She had fallen for Kisshu after meeting him, but his comments about her being his toy were breaking her down.

_Does he really think that little of me? _she wondered as they reached the site of the latest attack. All three Cyniclons were there, and Ichigo mentally groaned; she knew that if Kisshu called her a toy or made some toy-related comment, she was going to snap, and doing it in front of Pai and Taruto wasn't a pleasant idea.

Unfortunately, the choice was taken out of her hands when Kisshu spotted them, and called gleefully, "Come to play again?"

That was the last straw for Ichigo. "NO! I DIDN'T COME TO PLAY WITH YOU, AND I'M SICK OF THIS!" she screamed. "I'M SICK OF YOU BREAKING ME INTO LITTLE PIECES WITH YOUR STUPID TOY COMMENTS, I'M SICK OF FEELING WORTHLESS, AND I'M TOTALLY SICK OF BEING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO OBVIOUSLY HATES ME! PLAY WITH THE OTHER MEWS ALL YOU WANT, BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She ripped the pendant off her choker, and crushed it under her foot as tears ran down her face. Without a second look at the Cyniclons or her teammates, she ran off in the direction of her house.

"That's torn it, Kisshu," Pai sighed, looking at his comrade- only to find that he wasn't there. Looking around, Pai saw that Kisshu had already left. Sighing, he took the infuser out of the dog he had used, and teleported off, Taruto following.

The Mews were shocked, and finally Mint asked, "Shouldn't we go find Ichigo?"

"No, we should let her cool down, and go tell Ryou she's not coming back and if he tries to make her, he'll earn a one-way ticket to hell," Zakuro said. "Let's go."

The other Mews nodded, and followed Zakuro back to Café Mew Mew.

**~XXXX~**

Meanwhile, Kisshu had gone after Ichigo, and as she turned a corner, he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, then teleported.

When they landed, Kisshu let go of Ichigo's wrist. She opened her eyes, expecting to find herself in Kisshu's ship or something- and was stunned by what she saw instead.

They were standing in a field of flowers which was nestled in a mountain range. The air was very pure, and the sky was clear blue with fluffy white clouds skidding across it. A slight breeze ruffled Ichigo's hair, and she asked, "Where…. is this?"

"I don't know the name of the country, but I think the mountains we're in are named after that cheese with holes in it," Kisshu said.

"Swiss?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, that's the name," Kisshu said. "I don't know why the mountains are called the Swiss Alps, though; why would people name mountains after cheese?"

Ichigo giggled in spite of herself, and said, "The Swiss Alps were named for Switzerland, which is the country we're in. People in Switzerland are called Swiss, and the cheese you mentioned was made here, along with lots of other cheeses. I've also heard Switzerland is famous for its chocolate."

"Oh…." Kisshu said, looking slightly embarrassed. It faded, though, and he said seriously, "I think we need to talk."

Ichigo sighed and settled down on the ground, then looked at Kisshu expectantly. He sighed and asked, "Why did you reject me so much?"

"Because I got the distinct impression that you hated me and thought I was worthless, so I figured it wouldn't do me any good to tell you how much I loved you," Ichigo said. "Why did you call me a toy and tease me so much, if you actually love me?"

"Two reasons," Kisshu said. "One was that I was confused; I couldn't throw away my mission, but I didn't want to see you die or get hurt. I wasn't sure how to handle that, so since you were rejecting me, I decided I'd just tease you instead of showing you that I really do love you."

"What was the other reason?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed and said, "I don't really know how to interact with people. Growing up, the only friends I had were my cousins; Pai, Taruto, and Hana. And Hana moved after I turned six, and I never saw her again. She was the outgoing one among us; without her, and only having Pai as a friend, I didn't really learn how to interact with people, especially girls. Pai is Mr. Antisocial, so I didn't really have an example of how guys were supposed to treat girls who weren't family. And the majority of the girls in my age group turned into fan girls after I joined the military academy and graduated at age nine. Until I met you, I hated girls and avoided them like they all had the plague. So basically, I never learned how to interact with people- or make friends."

Ichigo looked at him. He wasn't looking at her; he was staring off into the distance, and he looked lonely. She sighed, and asked, "Are you going to keep calling me a toy?"

Kisshu looked at her, seemingly startled, and said, "No. I don't want to hurt you."

"Do you still want to be together?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but I understand if that's not what you want," Kisshu said.

He was startled when Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately, but he kissed back.

When Ichigo broke off the kiss, she said, "I do want to be together. I've always wanted to be with you."

Kisshu smiled and pulled her into his arms. "We can be together forever," he said as she hugged him back.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, snuggling against him. "Can we stay here a little longer?"

"Sure," Kisshu replied. "Wanna watch the clouds go by?"

Ichigo smiled and laid back on the ground, resting her head on her arms. Kisshu did the same, and they spent the next few hours watching the clouds go by in comfortable silence.

Finally the sun began to set, and Kisshu asked, "Should I take you home?"

"I guess," Ichigo said. "I like it here."

"It'll be nighttime soon, though, so we should go," Kisshu commented. "Though I don't know what the time difference is. Do you want to go back to your place or come back to the ship with me?"

"Can you stay with me at my place?" Ichigo asked. "My parents aren't due back until next week."

Kisshu smiled. "Okay, Koneko-chan," he said. "Do we get to sleep together?"

"ONLY sleeping, but I'm fine with that," Ichigo said.

Kisshu perked up and took her hand, then teleported her to her room. When they landed, the room was dark, and Ichigo turned on the light, looking at her clock. "Wow, it's 3 AM," she said. "I'm so glad I don't have to get up for anything tomorrow."

"Tired?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "Can we go to bed?"

"Sure Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "Do you want to get pajamas on?"

"Yeah, do you need some?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope," Kisshu said, snapping his fingers. He was suddenly wearing a pair of baggy black pajama pants, and a green short-sleeved sleep shirt.

"I wish I could do that," Ichigo said wistfully.

Kisshu smirked and snapped his fingers. Ichigo was suddenly wearing a pair of green pajama pants with a pattern of pink strawberries on them, and a black sleep shirt with short sleeves and a large red strawberry on the front. She looked down at herself, and said, "Thanks! I like these."

"Good," Kisshu said as Ichigo took her hair ribbons out. "Bedtime?"

"Yup," Ichigo affirmed, climbing into her bed sleepily. Kisshu climbed in with her, pulling the blankets up as she turned out the light. "Night," Ichigo said, and promptly fell asleep, leaving Kisshu to wonder how ANYONE could fall asleep that fast. He cuddled her, and she snuggled against him, purring. Her purring put him to sleep soon after.

**Cute, right? I thought this would be nice to do**, **so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review plz!**


End file.
